Hidden Feelings
by Rikku-chan36
Summary: After witnessing Kaoru on what seemed like a date with Haruhi, Hikaru starts to question his feelings towards his twin brother.


**This is my very first fanfic. Thank you for taking the time to read it! Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

Hikaru was sitting inside a cafe, jealously watching his younger twin chatting with Haruhi on a date (at least it looked like a date to him). After waking up one morning and wanting to spend the day with his twin, Kaoru had rejected him yet again. However, unlike the other times, Hikaru didn't want to stay at home and think of all the things that his twin would be doing with Haruhi, instead of his brother. Hikaru decided to follow Kaoru on his day to stop his twin from doing anything stupid and keeping his distance from Haruhi. Although Hikaru seems like the more submissive twin, he was very possessive of his older brother and tried to prevent him from dating anyone. It had worked for many years, until the cross dressing host showed up.

_Did he just hold her hand? I can't believe him!_ He nervously watched his twin with Haruhi and was desperately hoping that nothing would go any further between the two. _What is their relationship anyway...Are they going out? He would have told me if they were...wouldn't he?... _Hikaru wanted to leave, so the upset twin left the cafe while pondering the whole way back to his house on Kaoru's and Haruhi's relationship. Bothered by his thoughts, he went straight to his room and fell onto his bed. _Why is this bothering me so much anyway? Even if he is dating Haruhi, he was going to end up getting a girlfriend sooner or later._

He knew it was natural for Kaoru to be dating girls, but he just couldn't stand the idea of someone else getting closer to him, or anyone having a more intimate relationship than he has with his twin. He wanted his relationship with Kaoru to be more intimate and closer than any other relationship Kaoru has; he wanted his twin all to himself. After those thoughts, a sudden realization went through his mind that came as quite a shock.

_Am I... in love with him?.. No, I can't be. Anyway, he's my brother! Wouldn't it be weird for Kaoru if he found out I was in love with him?_

He heard his door open and he jumped up, startled from the noise. "Oh, it's you Kaoru."

"Hey, sorry I couldn't hang out with you today. I had to do 'important' business."

"What!? So hanging out with Haruhi is important business now," the older twin exclaimed furiously. Jealousy and rage overtook Hikaru, making him speak without thinking.

"Wait... How did you know I was hanging out with Haruhi?" Kaoru looked at his brother, waiting for an answer.

"I just decided to go out and do things by myself! And I just happened to come across you and her having fun and holding hands. Why were you hanging out with her?" He had an angry tone in his voice, and Kaoru could sense that his brother was jealous.

"It was just an order from the king. He wanted me to take Haruhi out and buy her some cute clothes so he could take pictures of her in them. Who knows what he's going to do with those pictures, knowing him."

"Tch."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow if y-"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care." Hikaru needed to get out of the room and away from his brother. He stood up from his bed and left, leaving his twin worried and confused. Kaoru knew his brother was the type to get jealous easily, but getting angry from something as small as this made Kaoru wonder if there was more to it than his twin let on.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Hikaru answered. He walked out the door and breathed in the fresh air. He was finally able to calm down and collect his thoughts, now that he was alone.

_He told me they were only hanging out because the king ordered it, so why do I still feel so uneasy around him? I'm not really in love with him, am I? I don't want to be in love with him. He's my brother. Things would only turn out bad if he found out... besides, there's no way that Kaoru would accept my feelings for him._ He started walking at a slower pace and when he let the last sentence sink in, he felt his chest tighten and eyes start to sting. He looked down at his feet and all that he could see was a blur from his tears._ No! I'm not in love with him, there's no way I could be! I think its time I should be heading back now._

He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, and nervously walked back to his house. He walked through the door, ignoring his brother and locked himself in his room. Kaoru knew something was up; it wasn't normal for Hikaru's jealous stages and grudges to last this long, or get this upset about it. He was starting to get worried about his brother, but he didn't know whether it would be better to leave him some space or go talk to him and find out what the problem actually was, so he decided to sit down and think about why his twin would be acting this way. After pondering for a while, he soon came to a conclusion. He wasn't certain at first, but it seemed to be the only explanation he could come up with, and he was hoping that it was true.

Hikaru lay down on his bed, clutching his pillow and rubbing his face into it. After a few minutes of thinking, he was startled by a knock on his door.

"Hikaru, can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"Why can't you just tell me now? I don't need to open the door to hear you."

"You're acting strange, I just want to help you. Why can't you let me in?"

_He's right, I am acting strange. I mean, It's not like I really am in love with him or anything. I should just open the door and tell him that nothing's wrong._ The younger twin walked up to open the door and waited a few seconds before turning the handle.

"What is it? Geez. You have no need to worry, I'm fine. I've just bee-"

"Hikaru, I need to ask you something." Kaoru cut him off, he had noticed his brother had been crying due to his eyes being slightly red.

"W-what is it?"

Kaoru answered, while looking at his twin in the eye, "Are you in love with someone?" Kaoru stood there for a few seconds waiting for a reply from his brother, while watching his face grow more red by the second.

"What!? What on earth gave you that idea!? Of course I'm not in love with someo-" Hikaru was soon cut off again by a pair of lips touching his. Hikaru stood there still and confused, until the younger twin then released the kiss by saying, "Yes, you are. There's no need for you to deny it." When Hikaru had realized his brother just kissed him, he was even more shocked by the words that had just come out if his mouth, "I love you, Hikaru."

"Wait, w-what did you just say?" Hikaru stuttered, not knowing if he heard that sentence correctly.

"I said I love you." Kaoru leaned in to kiss his brother once more, and when their mouths touched for the second time, Hikaru finally accepted the fact that he was in love with his twin brother, and when they separated, Hikaru decided to return his feelings, this time full aware with no denying or shame with how he felt.


End file.
